kinuxrpgwofandomcom-20200214-history
Monster1.ini
monster.ini ; FIX LIST ; catagories ; + friends ; + wilderness spawns ; ; + Golem stats ; - General Loot drops ; + Remove growth monster ; + obsolete weapons ; - natural armor (remove wearing from natural monsters) ; + obsolete drops ; + DAMAGE Fragments ; + newb traders: newb runes(need spells scrambled first) ; - magma stats ; holds all settings for monsters and NPC ; Monster= ; Name= ; Type=<monster | guard | trade | normal> ; NotAttackable ;;; can player attack it ; Catagory= - determines the dynamic spawn it falls into ; Terrain= - some terrain it likes, water, land, forest, etc. ; Level= ; Image= ; DeadItem= - name of item it turns into at death ; Life= ; Stamina= ; Mana= ; Strength= ; Dexterity= ; Quickness= ; Intelligence= ; Wisdom= ; Skill<1-50>= - # is skill number, is value ;;;; or ; MeleeDefense= ; MagicDefense= ; MissleDefense= ; Unarmed= ; Dagger= ; Bow= ; CastSpell= ; Stealth= ; Scan= ; Run= ; Swim= ; AttackLow - attack lower body (legs) ; AttackMid - attack mid body (default) ; AttackHigh - attack upper body (head) ; RespawnRate= - in seconds ; Tameness= - how easy to tame ; SpawnMonster= - the monster is reproduces ; SpawnTime= - time before it creates new spawn ; Weapon= ; Sheild= ; ChestArmor= ; LegArmor= ; HeadArmor= ; ---if no treasure set then use defualt system ; Treasure<0-9>= ; TreasureQty<0-9>= - for gold and such ; TreasureText<0-9>= - like on a note ; TreasureChance<0-9>= - chance it gets dropped ; AttackSound= ; DefendSound= ; DeathSound= ; VictorySound= ; IdleSound= ;;;;; Need item use info like, use shears on sheep to get wool and bare sheep ; AI stuff ; SightRange= - how far it sees ; Standstill - does not chase ; Hides - runs from all ; FearFactor= - determines if monster runs from attacker ; Confused - moves in random direction when enemy present ; Roam= - like sheep how far they roam from home spot ; Sneak= - % chance it sneaks each turn ; ScanAlot - does monster scan all the time ; NoScan - monster does not scan at all ;;;; AttackWithMelee - does monster attack with weapons (use only if they cast) ; MagicPower= ; CastHeal=<1 to 100> - cast heal on self? ; CastRevive - cast revive on self? ; CastLifeRenewal ; CastStaminaRenewal ; CastManaRenewal ; CastHarm=<1 to 100> ; CastBlackhole=<1 to 100> ; CastLightning=<1 to 100> ; CastNova=<1 to 100> ; CastIce=<1 to 100> ; CastHero=<1 to 100> ; HelpFriends - if monster of same type attacked, it will come to help ; MoveFast - if monster can move twice per turn, need high RUN too ; Friend<0-9>= ; Enemy<0-9>= ; IgnoreNewbies ; IgnorePlayers ; EatGrass ; WhenAttacked= ;;; talk stuff ; TalkAttack= ;;; what they say when they engage in battle ; TalkKill= ;;; what they say when they kill a target ; TalkDeath= ;;; what they say when they die ; TalkGreeting= ;;; said when you double-click on them ; TalkFarewell= ;;; said when you leave them ; TalkIdle= ;;; said randomly by NPC ;;; settings for guard ; Alignment= ;;; good=attacks evil players ;;; nuetral= attacks no one unless attacked ;;; evil= attacks good players ;;; quest stuff ; QuestTakeItem<0-9>= ;;; items it accepts ; QuestTakeQty<0-9>= ; QuestTalk<0-9>= ;;; chat it gives when # item is given ; QuestGiveItem<0-9>= ;;; item it gives when it gets an item ; QuestGiveWriting<0-9>= ;;; text written on quest give item ; QuestGiveQTy<0-9>= ;;; quest give item qty ; QuestWarp<0-9> ; QuestDataX<0-9>= ; QuestDataY<0-9>= ; QuestDataZ<0-9>= ;;; GiveXP, dataX is XP to give ;;; Warp, datax, datay, dataz are coordinates ;;; settings for trade ; TradeBuyValue= ;;; price on trader buying items ; TradeSellValue= ;;; price on trader selling items ; TradeGroup<0-9>= ;;; default=all, in item.ini->group= ; TradeTalkSuccess= ;;; what trader says on a trade ; TradeTalkfarewell= ;;; what trader says when you leave ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; DefaultDeadItem=5318 DefaultFearFactor=1000 DefaultMagicPower=1.0 DefaultSpeed=2 ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;